


Never Again

by Merfilly



Category: G. I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baroness chooses a way of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



Never again would a man set the course of her life. Even as she broke from the kiss with Duke, she knew her life must take a different course.

Duke had given her pain, by leaving in guilt over her brother.

Her brother... less said there, the better. She had a new life ahead of her, by her choices.

Even everything that might have been with James was not worth subjugating herself again.

She was The Baroness, and from now forward, she intended to rule her own destiny with a firm hand, and let no man tear her asunder again.


End file.
